


Construction Work

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Simon isn't happy about the construction work going on until he catches sight of one worker.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: So glad the new season is next month, I'm pretty much running out of ideas. Also this is my 55th Shadowhunters fic. If the first season inspired me so much I can't see what the next one will do.

 

This was inspired by all the endless construction projects that went on everywhere, it seemed like there were more than ever before.

 

***  
Simon was sleeping quite peacefully until a hammering like sound invaded his conscious and made him bolt awake.

 

He opened his blind and had to shield his eyes at the brightness, he had always been more of a night person.

 

He saw a bunch of guys using equipment and hauling various things and a sign on one of the trucks that said Harris and Sons construction.

 

"Are you kidding!?"

 

School had let out for the summer just three days ago and his first year of college had been so draining.

 

He'd been looking forward to peace and quiet not this!

 

Simon quickly went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

"It's eight in the morning and its summer there should be a law against this or something."

 

His mother smiled fondly, "My friend Eric is on the crew, He told me it'll take two months to get the project done, putting in new pipes so water stops collecting when it rains."

 

"I still feel like going out there and really giving them a piece of my mind."

 

"I'm sure your star wars boxers would make a big statement," She smiled in amusement.

 

Simon looked down, blushed at her words and then went back upstairs.

 

***

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Simon decided to escape the racket and go to Clary's.

 

Even if she wasn't there Jocelyn and Luke would still let him hang around.

 

Thankfully he was walking otherwise driving would've been a headache.

 

It wasn't much better on Clary's street either, although it was the power company that was working.

 

Simon walked in to find Jocelyn putting antiques on shelves, "Everywhere I go someone is doing work."

 

"Clary and Luke have the same complaint, that’s why Clary left early."

 

Clary had called the night before excited about her summer internship at an art studio.

 

"Can I hang out here for a while?" Simon gave her a puppy dog look, as was always their routine together.

 

Jocelyn smiled affectionately, "You know you never have to ask."

***

Sometime later Simon was approaching his house when he saw someone carrying what was probably a piece of pipe.

 

The jeans he was wearing were so tight and he was shirtless, but he was definitely muscled.

 

Simon was about to try to get a look at his face when he saw Clary coming toward him.

 

He looked back but the one with the great body had vanished among the others.

 

It was nice while it had lasted.

 

***

A few days later Simon was jogging and was close to home, the pavement was slightly uneven due to the construction.

 

Just then he stumbled but before he felt himself make contact with the ground someone caught him.

 

Simon looked up into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

 

The man looked like he'd been carved out of marble with beautiful full lips.

 

"Are you my prince charming here to sweep me off my feet?"

 

The man rolled his eyes, but definitely in amusement and then smiled and set Simon upright, "Depends if you'll go out with me."

 

Simon smiled, "I'd love to, and I’m Simon Lewis."

 

The angel smiled, "I'm Raphael Santiago, and we’ll be done for the day in two hours."

 

"Can't wait," Suddenly having construction going in didn't seem like so much of a burden.


End file.
